In the case, the invention proceeds from a molding support known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,114, in which the intermediate piece is made integral with the support peg. This molding support can only be used for relatively narrow molding, in which case the supports are first inserted in the hollow molding from the side and then are mounted together with the molding. Furthermore, it is important for a faultless assembly that the attachment holes align exactly in the car body sheet, since the supports are fixed in the moldings in the transverse direction.
Another related patent known to the inventor is U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,721 Meyer. While providing means for adjustably mounting a molding assembly upon a base structure such as a vehicle, Meyer requires his supporting fasteners to be fixed to the base structure and provides a plurality of slotted supports which are adjustable relative to the fixed fasteners.